Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 505 - De-orbiting Tardigrades
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 505 - De-orbiting Tardigrades is the five-hundred fifth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the fifteenth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Crazy Issues Kurt starts heading westward, talking about how $2,656.02 have been raised for Child's Play Charity out of the $60,000 goal. The talk about sleep issues last episode got another good response. Kurt says that his face is in newspapers for advertisements. Question: What are some things you've always wanted to try but have been too scared to? There are a lot of things he simply does not have the knowledge/skill to be able to do, and being a pilot is partly related to that. Mainly being a pilot scares Kurt as he'd have to talk to people over the radio. Kurt finds two floating sand pieces out in the ocean and sails through them. Question: What are your thoughts on de-orbiting the International Space Station, the plans were to de-orbit in 2016 but now it is pushed back to 2024 or 2028. The US pays $3 billion a year to maintain the station, and it has cost over $100 billion overall, when do you think it should be de-orbited into the Pacific? Kurt would like to keep it orbiting forever, but knows that NASA does not have unlimited funding. Certain parts and modules will eventually fail, and repairing those would add to its title as the most expensive manmade creation. There are continuous maintenance tasks on the station, and right now there are nine astronauts on the space station. He talks about how you can also see the space station with the naked eye. Kurt's even seen it through his telescope, and it ranks highly in things he has seen through his telescope. Question: What is your favorite species or genus of animal, in terms of inquiry and curiosity rather than affection. Interested by the clarification, Kurt says that the Tardigrades are a favorite of his. They are microscopic animals with eight legs and also gives credence to the theory that life on Earth came from an asteroid that hit Mars. Kurt is also very confused by viruses as they skirt the border of what is living and is not. Question: Have you ever donated blood, or have you signed up to be an organ donor etc Kurt has never signed up to donate blood, as he's queasy about blood getting taken out of his body. Thinking about the 'donating your body to science' idea, he says his family has been signing up to do that. Question: Regarding co-op games, you and Beef should do a Portal 2 co-op, it would be interesting and funny Having never played Portal 2 but only watched videos, Kurt thinks it would be funny. He is also looking for co-op opportunities after Wayward Wonders ended. Trivia * The end slate links to Mindcrack Livestream Highlight: Arkas the Chicken Man and DiRT Rally Career Mode - Making Enemies - 31 PC Gameplay.